Fire and Ice
by the dark rose maiden
Summary: Lotor kidnaps Allura and spirits her off to a strange world that only he knows how to find.  He wants her love, but she wants to go home.  And if they can come together, outside forces threaten to end their romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, legal stuff. I do not own Voltron or its characters(Lotor, Allura, Zarkon, Haggar, Keith...you get the point.) Voltron and its characters and logos are owned by WEP(World Event Productions and Toei Animations. I do not make any profit from this work. This is fanfiction and is done strictly for personal enjoyment and sharing it with other Voltron fanfic fans. All original characters(characters not already known to be in the Voltron universe) for this story are mine. _

Fire and Ice  
Chapter 1 

The royal court had gathered in the throne room of king Zarknon. He looked down at his only son, Lotor with a displeased expression upon his gruesome face. Lotor kept his head bowed as he kneeled before his father.

"I can't believe you're still wasting your time and my recources upon that woman!" Zarkon snapped. His face, as ugly as it was, twisted into an even more menacing scowl as he sopke.

"And you have the gall, no the audacity to beg me for yet another chance at her!" The old tyrant barked.

Lotor cautiously lifted his head to adress his father. While he tried to keep a calm demeanor, he inwardly shook. He knew all too well how vicious a temper his father had.

"Father, I beg of you, please give me this one last chance. I can bring her back be she willing or not.." He pleaded.

"How many times have I heard that before! You say you'lol bring her back, and everytime she slips away! How many chances for victory have you cost me Lotor? How many times have I tasted defeat because of you!" Zarkon roared.

"This time will be different father. I will capture her this time. I won't leave Arus without her." Lotor protested

"That's what you said the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. Do you see a pattern emerging you idiot!" Zarkon barked mercilessly.

"I'll get her this time. Father, I beg you!" Lotor exclaimed as his hands formed tightly balled fists.

"Listen to you! My son, my only heir begging for a woman! Damnit Lotor! What do you see in her that you canot possibly find in any of the women I've chosen for you! What is so special about this wench!" Zarkon demanded.

"I... it's hard to explain. She just, she has this affect upon me that none of the other princesses have." Lotor stuttered.

"She is a problem is what she is! If not for the fact that you are my only heir, I'd have killed you and been done with it!" Zarkon raged. Lotor  
swallowed nervously knowing his father meant every word. The tyrant king stopped his tirade long enough to rub his now throbbing head.

"Had I known you would be so much trouble I'd have had you killed the moment you entered this world. But your mother begged and pleaded that your life be spared. And what has it gotten me, nothing but dissapointment! Just why should I let you have this chance because I know you'll mess up again!"

"Think about it father. If I bring Allura back, she'll be Doom's prisoner! The people of Arus will do anything to ensure her saftey."

"And what about Voltron?" Zarkon growled.

"Without Allura, they'll be one lion short. Voltron won't even matter. The original blue lion pilot is on planet Pollux. We'd have Voltron defeated  
before the pilot could even have a chance to rejoin his friends. " Lotor said trying to reason with his father.

"Against my better judgment, I am going to give you one more chance. But if you do not come back with the princess, so help me Lotor, I'll have  
you executed the moment I see you! Now get out of my site whelp!"

Hearing his father's warning, Lotor quickly got to his feet and hurriedly walked from the throne room. He kept a stoic look upon his face until he reached his private chambers. The anger inside him kept at bay until the door to his bedroom swas closed.

"Bastard!" He spat.

"Who the hell does he think he is! I'm a disappointment? That fool wouldn't have the wealth and slaves he has if not for me! I conquored many  
worlds in his name, and he has the nerve to threaten my life!"

He paused for a moment before his rant continued. "And he has the audacity to bring my mother into this. "he growled to himself.

That was what angered him most of all. The humiliation and threats toward himself, Lotor had learned to endure those long ago. He honestly  
didn't care what Zarkon thought about him. But asides from Allura, there was one other person Lotor loved... his mother. And he did not like the fact that his father could speak so thoughtlessly of her. She had not loved his father. Lotor knew that. How could she or any woman love that  
monster. Even if she had been an obedient wife, Zarkon killed her all the same. It didn't matter that she had tried to please him in any way possible, even if only to stay alive. Another man had been foolish enough to try courting her under the king's nose. And it had been lone of the royal court no less. And when the king found out, to say he was furious was an understatement. He had Lotor's mother tortured until she confessed the name of her would be lover. Despite the fact she had not acted in an inappropriate manner didn't matter. Even the smallest token given to her by her suitor was enough to suspect infidelity. She tried to keep quiet about it, but Zarkon knew how to make people talk. And she soon had no choice but to give the man's name.

If that had not been enough, the king demanded a trial to prove his wife's unfaithfullness. She ardently protested that she had been a faithful wife. But as far as Zarkon was concerned, she and the man whom had dared to love her were both found guilty. Both had been sentenced to die. And their deaths had not been kind. Both of them ahjd been placed on two heavy stone slabs and then brought against each other until theyd' been crushed to death. It had been her fainal request that her son not be forced to watch her die. It was the only mercy Zarkon ever granted her. He had been sent off to the military academy at the age of ten. It was only after he was there that he had learned of his mother's death.

Lotor knew his mother had not betrayed her vows to his father. At least she had not betrayed him physically. But among the druel, it didn't take  
hard evidence. The most innocent of gestures was enough to raise suspicion, and only an accusation need be made for a trial. Perhaps if she  
had gone to her husband and told him of the suitor her life may have been spared. But she would not jepardize the life of another to save her own. That was the kind of woman she was, kind and loving...even to a fault.

He sat down on his bed looking down at the floor. His thoughts going from sadness to anger and back to sadness. He closed his eyes thinking  
of the beautiful woman who had been his mother. In so many ways, she resembled Allura, right down to her kind nature. His mother's life had  
been unjustly taken away, all because another man had dared to love her. He wondered if Zarkon had not been so possessive of her and nerely allowed her to leave with the man, would she have been happy? Would Zarkon have allowed her to take Lotor with her and raise him away from the darkness and cruelty of the Doom empire?

"You fool..." Lotor cursed himself silently. He was right to think that. Of course Zarkon would never have allowed his mother to leave with her  
suitor. Of course he would never have allowed her to take Lotor with her. As useless as Zarkon thought he was, Lotor was none the less his only heir. Zarkon hadn't loved Lotor's mother, but the king was a posessive bastard. If it was his, he intended upon keeping it be it material wealth or living slaves. And he would do with his property as he wished. No one dared to challenge him upon that, not even Lotor.

He was jolted from his thoughts by an insistant knock upon his door. He shook his head and with a frustrated growl he walked to the door and  
opened it.

"What?" He growled.

"Forgive me sire, but your personal vessle has been made ready." The sentry answered nervously.

"Fine. I'll go to the hanger in a few minutes. I need to get a few things first." Lotor answered curtly.

The sentry quickly bowed and left. Lotor closed his door once more and walked over to his nightstand. He opened one of the drawers and  
removed a tiny black and red velvet lined box. He tucked the container into the pocket of his tunic. He stood there for a moment thinking to  
himself about the current situation.

"I will go to Arus and I will capture Allura. But...father, if you think I'm bringing her back to Doom you're sadly mistaken. You'll take her from me just as you took away my mother. I won't let you do that. I won't let you take Allura from me. I'll take her where she'll never have to worry about you again, and somewhere her friends won't be able to influence her against me." He said to himself.

He then took out a small vial and a soft cloth and put them both into his pocket as well. "I hope I don't have to use this, but better to have it if I need  
it."

He closed the drawer to his nightstand and turned away from it. "Soon Allura, you and I will be together. We'll be somewhere my father can't  
threaten you and your friends can't interfere with my plans." 

##########################################################

It was afternoon on planet Arus. Spring had begun and the people of the near by towns and cities were out celebrating the end of wa long cold winter. They were also celebrating the fact that Zarkon had left them in peace, though for how long no one was certain. For now; however, the  
people would celebrate and be merry. It had been a long time since the people of Arus had been given a reason to celebrate anything. Not far from the castle of Lions a huge banquet was taking place. It was the feast given by the royal family to invite their subjects to help them celebrate the arrival of spring. It was also a time for couples to bring their children and any new additions that the family was blessed with. It was a time for feasting and coming together in the spirit of fellowship.

On a grassy field a huge table had been prepared with all manner of food. Meats, vegetables, fruits, nuts and breads covered the table. And  
beside them were a variety of cakes, pies and other sweets. The table was decorated with fresh greenery and bright, vibrant colored flowers.  
The center piece was a finely facedted crystal vase. The light refracted off the facets sending dazzling streaks of light and color in all directions.  
In the center of the vase was a boquet of vividly colored flowers. many resembled Earth style flowers like tulips and marigolds. The petals were  
all different shades of pink, lavender, blue and pastel yellows and greens.

Children ran around playing games or taking part in the massive feast with their families. Keith and the other members of the Voltron force also took part in the festivities. The children would sit listening to Hunk telling them of his adventures with the team battling against King Zarkon. Many people met and spoke with Princess Allura. The atmosphere was one of joy and jubiliation. It had been the first time in many years since the feast had been held. Allura was all smiles as she greeted her subjects. While she knew Zarkoncould choose to attack at any time, she would not let worry ruin the festive mood. Her people were happy for the first time since the fall of the royal family many years earlier. She looked up at the sky and smiled. She new her parents would be pleased to see at least one major tradition had been restored. She watched everyone having a wonderful time. She would laugh to see Hunk being tackled by the children. Lance and Keith played catch with many other kids and Pidge led yet more on a spirited game of tag. Everyone was having a wonderful time.

That evening Allura and her friends retired to the castle. After all the food they had eaten, no one was feeling very hungry.

"Man, now that is what I call a feast!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Yah, I'm suprised the people had so much food on one table." Keith said.

"I'm suprised there was any food left after Hunk got through eating." Lance replied jokingly.

"Come on guys, I didn't eat THAT much." Hunk said with a sheepish look.

"Of course not. Even after five helpings of that stew, you couldn't possibly eat another bite." Pidge said.

"It was good stew!" Hunk laughed feigning guilt.

"Young man! You must learn to control that beast you call a stomach! If you don't stop eating so much I'll put you on a diet." Nanny scolded.

"Aw come on Nanny." Hunk said with a shrug.

"We've all had a busy day. I think we should turn in for a good night's rest." Keith suggested.

"I agree. The princess needs to get some rest." Coran agreed.

"I am rather tired after all today's activities." Allura said.

"Come along princess. I'll help you get ready for bed." Nanny said as she ushered Allura to her bedroom. She could still hear her friends talking and laughing while she walked.

After Nanny had turned down Allura's bed and helped her out of her formal clothes, she left the princess for the night. Allura walked into her  
bathroom and changed into her nightgown. She soon emerged and looked across at her bedroom window. "I forgot to close that. I'm suprised  
Nanny didn't notice it." She said to herself. She walked over to her vanity and began brushing her hair. As she pushed the bristles through her long, golden hair it dropped out of her hand.  
She bent over to pick it up. When she stood back up she gasped suddenly. Her eyes went wide as she saw the reflection of Prince Lotor in her mirror!

"What! Lotor! How did you..."

"You shouldn't leave your window open Allura. You never know who can just come into your room." Lotor said calmly flashing his infamous smirk. That left Allura both nervous and fuming at the same time. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red when she realized that her most feared enemy was alone with her in her room. And she was in her nightgown. Nanny would have had such a fit!

"Wh...what are you doing here?" Allura demanded.

"I've come to ask you once more to consider being my bride." Lotor answered.

"And once more I will tell you the answer is no. There is no way I would ever marry you." Allura replied firmly.

"Now Allura, how long are we going to play this game? You know as well as I that my father will take Arus and make it part of the empire. If we are married, Arus would be part of it without force. Your people would become citizens of the empire. They would be well protected and no longer have to live in fear. And you would have a life free of worry and care. I would give you your every desire. You would want for nothing. You would have a husband who would be devoted to you and you alone."

"You really think I would trust you. You think I would serve my people up to your father on a silver platter?" Allura retorted.

"Would you rather my father crush Arus under his boot? Because he will if you don't give it willingly. You know he will. I don't want that for you  
Allura. Believe it or not, I don't want him to destroy Arus. I, like you want to see your people prosper and thrive. Just say the word Allura, and all  
that you desire will be yours." Lotor said as he approached Allura.

She frantically tried to back away and almost fell backwards. She caught herself against her bathroom door. Her eyes grew wide as Lotor  
continued to advance toward her.

"Stay away!" She exclaimed in a choked gasp.

To that, Lotor frowned. "Why do you fear me Allura? Why do you always fear me? I want to make you happy, not run from me in terror. You have no need to fear me."

"I have every reason to fear you. My people have every reason to fear you." Allura protested.

"In the past, I don't deny that I was cruel to your people. But it won't be like that anymore. I can help you rebuild Arus. I could make you the queen you are meant to be." Lotor replied.

"Lies, all lies." Allura growled.

"No Allura. I'm telling you the truth. I mean what I say. I will love you as you deserve to be loved. I will give you a life of love and happiness. I  
would worship and adore you. Your people would live in peace and prosperity. And all that I ask of you in return is to be my wife."

Allura was dumbfounded by what she heared. Had she heard right? Was Lotor actually professing love for her? She wanted to call him a liar and slap him in his face. But there was a form of sincererity in his voice that was not easily faked.

"Allura, I love you. I love you now and I will love you until the moment I die. I will love you and only you." He said. The tone of his voice was calm, almost pleading in a sense. For a moment the words seem to calm Allura's fears. But those fears reared up once more when she realized how  
close Lotor was to her. Looking at her eyes he could sense the fear in her. Normally, he liked to feel the fear of others. It let him know just how much control he truly had over them. But it was something he didn't want to sense in Allura. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

"Allura, you have nothing to fear from me. I would never hurt you." He said in a soft tone.

"Go, please just leave." Allura pleaded.

"Not without you Allura. I cannot and will not leave without you." Lotor replied firmly.

"I'll scream and my friends will come for me." Allura warned.

"And that is one thing I can't let happen." Lotor said and took the cloth from his shirt pocket. It was now damp with the substance from the vial.  
"I'm sorry Allura, but you give me no choice."

Before Allura could react, the cloth was firmly pressed against her mouth and nose. She tried to scream but the cloth muffled the sound. She  
tried to struggle, but the energy she'd exerted all day left her feeling too tired to put up too much of a fight. The inhalent took quick effect upon her tired body. Her eyes began to close and her body went limp. The moment she stopped struggling Lotor quickly removed the cloth from her face. He dropped it to the floor and didn't bother to pick it up. He carefully gathered Allura into his arms.

"In time Allura, you will learn to forgive me for this." He said as he left Allura's room with her in his arms.

to be continued...

_Oy, I had no idea there were so many errors! That's the last time I compose something in Notebook. Uhg...my sincerest apologies for all the errors. My gratitude to Prince Lotor sincline for pointing this out to me or I'd have never caught it until much later. Hopefully things look much better now._

_Christine_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, legal stuff. I do not own Voltron or its characters(Lotor, Allura, Zarkon, Haggar, Keith...you get the point.) Voltron and its characters and logos are owned by WEP(World Event Productions and Toei Animations. I do not make any profit from this work. This is fanfiction and is done strictly for personal enjoyment and sharing it with other Voltron fanfic fans. All original characters(characters not already known to be in the Voltron universe) for this story are mine. _

Chapter 2

Now that he had Allura, Lotor signaled for his personal fighter. He smirked to himself at how laxed the security had become. Allura's friends had gotten too comfortable with the peace Arus now enjoyed. And the price for letting down their guard was losing Allura.

"The fools made it almost too easy for me. And by the time they discover Allura is missing, we'll be long gone." He said to himself as the ship hovered in the air beside the bay window of Allura's room. A sensor was activated and the lid of the cockpit opened. Carefully Lotor walked across the wing of the craft and then placed Allura in the passenger seat next to his. He stepped across and then fastend the safety belts across Allura's waist and chest. He glanced at her to make sure she was only asleep. He checked her pulse and watched her breathe for a moment. When he was satisfied she was merely asleep, he closed the lid to his fighter and raised it above the castle. Flipping a switch he engaged the new cloaking device recently installed in the vessle. It allowed lesser ships to sneak past the best radars. But Arus's radar was still hopelessly outdated so Lotor had no trouble intruding the planet. Once he was out of the planet's airspace, he switched on his communicator.

#################################################

On Planet Doom a group of newly aquired slaves were being hereded into the slave pens. men were segregated from women, and children and elders were grouped together. The slaves moved slowly grumbling and complaining. That was until the crack of a whip made them suddenly move up to a frantic pace.

"Get moving worms!" Yelled the slave master. He cracked his whip many times motivating the slaves to hurry up. A druel known as Cossack, or to the many slaves, Cossack the Terrible, kept watch over the process. He was infamous for torturing prisoners with great cruelty. He was very good at getting information the king needed out of anyone who had it. He watched the slaves being moved until his communicator crackled to life. He took it from his utility belt and switched it on.

"What?" He asked with a grumble.

"That's a fine way to talk to your prince, Cossack." Lotor growled.

"Shit! Apologies highness." Cossack said embarrasingly gritting his teeth.

"Where are you now?" Lotor asked.

"Slave pens. The king's got a bunch of new slaves from planet Arta." Cossack answered.

"Find somewhere quiet. The plan so far is a success." Lotor replied.

"You got her!" Cossack yelled.

"Lower your voice you twit! You want the whole castle to hear you!" Lotor snapped.

"Sorry, sorry." Cossack mumbled as he walked away from the slave pens.

"Commander, where are you going?" Asked one of the slave masters.

"Important business, now get back to penning those slaves." Cossack ordered sternly. He hurriedly walked to a secluded spot where he could continue the conversation in private.

"You still there?" Cossack asked.

"Where else would I be your dimwit? Are you alone now?" Lotor asked with an irritated growl.

"Yah. So, you really got the princess this time?" Cossack asked.

"Yes, I've got her. For now she's asleep. But I've got her and by the time those stupid lion pilots realize she's missing I'll have her far away from Arus." Lotor answered.

"So, when are you coming back to Doom?" Cossack enquired.

"I don't know. I only know that I can't bring Allura back while my father is still king. Once he's been dethroned, I'll bring Allura with me. And even then, we won't stay there long." Lotor answered.

"Sire, this plan of yours... are you sure you should do this? I mean taking the throne is one thing, but relocating the entire castle to a new planet entirely. That's a huge undertaking even for you." Cossack said.

"It will work. Doom is a dead planet and our people are dying with it. It's time things changed, and once I am king those changes will become a reality. The new kingdom will become the jewel of the empire." Lotor said with a confident tone.

"All that sounds great, but not everhone is gonna agree with this." Cossack replied with skeptism in his voice.

"Then they can all rot in hell with my father." Lotor said with a growl.

"Speaking of which, what are you gonna do when he realizes you aren't coming back?" Cossack questioned.

"I can't worry about that now. He won't be able to find me anyway. Besides, when the Voltron force realizes Allura is gone they'll suspect I took her to Doom. My father will be too busy dealing with them to worry about me. And with Allura gone, Voltron will be one lion short. And knowing them, they'll try to mount a rescue. Then my father can have his precious victory. And once he's defeated Voltron, I'll take the steps needed to suplant him. He will crush Voltron, and then I will crush him." Lotor explained confidently.

"Sounds good sire. I gotta go. The inmates are getting rowdy. Gotta go put them in their place." Cossack said with a sadistic chuckle.

"Heh, have fun." Lotor said with a laugh of his own.

"I always do." Cossack said and turned off his communicator.

Lotor turned off his ship's communicator and set course for his destination. The cloaking device would keep Doom's radar from detecting him until it was too late. Once the course was set, he took out the small velvet box from his pocket and looked at it. Then he looked over at Allura who was still out cold. A pang of guilt went through him. He hadn't wanted to kidnap her. He had hoped that she would at least consider being with him. But Allura still feared him. Her anger with him was still quite fierce. He regretted that. He regretted having been cruel to her in the past. He'd not given any thought to actually falling in love with her. When he first saw her, he wanted her as a pleasure slave. But as time passed and he saw her heart and her spirit, he came to see her as more than just a pretty face. She was worthy of his heart and not just hs bed. She had awakened something in him that he thiought had died with his mother. He honestly loved Allura. But convincing her that his love was true would be a great challenge. And gaining her love would be an even greater feat.

"Things will be different Allura. I promise you that." He said to her even as she sat sleeping in the chair next to him. He knew when she awakened she would be very upset. It would be an uphill battle to win her love. It would take time to soothe her fears. But he would find a way.

#################################################

It was a while before Allura awoke. Her eyes slowly opened and fluttered as they began to adjust to the light that now enveloped her. It was not a harsh, blinding light. It was a soft glow, but Allura's eyes still had to adjust after being closed for quite some time. She began to stir, but sitting up too quickly caused a shooting pain to pulse in her head. She let out a groan and rubbed her forehead with her hands. She laid back down as her head continued to throb. At first she didn't remember what had happened before she blacked out. As her vision continued to improve she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and started to scan her surroundings. From what she could ascertain she was in bed. She was in a bedroom, a bedroom that she began to realize was not her own. She looked down and saw the pale lavender, satin comforter covering the lower half of her body. She placed her hands against her face rubbing it in an attempt to make the headache go away.

She tried to think of how she could have gotten into this room. Allura slowly pushed the covers away from her body. She noticed she was still in her nightgown. She wearily moved to get her feet flat on the floor. She felt the soft, plush carpet against the soles of her feet. Her room didn't have carpeting quite this lavish.

"I must have been sleepwalking." She said to herself as she wobbled unsteadily to a standing position.

"Did Nanny have new carpet put in? She couldn't possibly afford anything like this." Allura commented as she made a slow trek toward the door. She made it to the door and slowly turned the knob to open it. She looked with groggy eyes at what appeared to be a mass of dark blue, black, and a hint of red. Slowly she looked up and her eyes widened in terror. She found herself staring into a familiar pair of golden cat like eyes. Those eyes belonged to Lotor. Lotor! Now she remembered. He had knocked her out with something and kidnapped her. Her mouth opened as if to scream, but the sound was caught in her throat. She saw his hand reaching out for her face. The last thing she remembered was something going over her mouth and nose.

_"Doom..." _she thought as a new wave of terror broke over her. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Lotor's hand drew closer to Allura's face.

"NO!" She screamed at last and stumbled backwards falling on the floor. Ending up on her rear, she started to scoot backwards. She was too panic strickened to notice the look of concern on Lotor's face. He rushed foward to pull her to her feet. But as startled as she was, she found the strength to get to her feet. She wanted to run past the druel prince to the door, but fear kept her still. She clung to the railing of the bed as her eyes widened.

"Get away from me! Go away!" She screamed.

"Allura, it's all right. I won't hurt you." Lotor said trying to calm the terrified princess.

"You drugged me! You monster!" She exclaimed with both fear and anger.

He couldn't deny her accusation. He had drugged and kidnapped her. But he had not acted cruely toward her. At least he didn't see it that way. Of course, his view and Allura's view of the situation certainly did not match at the moment.

"Allura, calm down. Yes, I drugged you. I took you off Arus..." He began.

"I'm not on Arus!" The exclamation came out as more of a demanding question than a terrified statement.

"No, you're not. But you're not on Doom either." Lotor answered.

That left Allura in shock and suprise. Lotor hadn't taken her to Doom? Surely that would have been the very place he would have spirited her off too. If she wasn't on either Doom or Arus, then where was she?

"Where am I then?" Allura demanded.

"Somewhere safe. Somewhere my father cannot hurt you." The prince answered calmly.

"What do you mean? Where have you taken me?" Allura asked in a harsh tone.

"I told you, somewhere safe. My father doesn't know where this planet is. He won't be a threat to you now." Lotor answered.

"My friends will find me Lotor. They will come for me and when they do,"

"No Allura, they won't. Your friends don't know where this planet is either. They won't be interfering with us this time."

"You lie!" Allura spat.

"It's the truth Allura. Your friends won't find this planet because it can't be found by conventional means. I, and I alone have the key to getting to this world." Lotor stated.

"You're just saying that to scare me." Allura said accusingly.

"Why would I do that Allura? I don't want you to be afraid of me." Lotor replied trying to keep himself calm.

"I don't care what you want!" Allura cried.

"It's obvious talking to you right now isn't going to work. I'll come back when your anger has calmed." Lotor said.

"Take me back to Arus! I demand you take me back home!" Allura barked.

"That's one place you can't go. You're angry now, but when you've cooled down perhaps you'll listen to what I have to say." Lotor replied as his own patience began to wear thin.

"Never! I'll never listen to you! I HATE you!" Allura screeched at the top of her lungs.

His own temper beginning to flare, Lotor decided it was a good time to leave Allura alone. But the moment he closed the door behind him, the verbal barrage was accompanied by the sounds of things crashing against the door. Lotor looked down at the floor and growled to himself. His hands curled into fists. He had expected Allura to be upset, but he hadn't expected her to be this furious. Though he knew in the back of his mind he should have been more prepared for her reaction. He left summon a maid to clean up the mess he knew was now scattered behind the door. The scornful cries of the princess rang in his ears. He swore he would not take it personally. Allura was angry. He still had hope that once she cooled her jets she would be a bit more receptive to his proposal.

#################################################

It had been a while since the prince had arrived with Allura. She was still in her room laying on her bed curled into a tight ball. How could this be happening? It had to have been a bad dream. But everytime she opened her eyes she found herself in the same room. She looked over at the door and noticed all the debris from her tantrum had been cleaned up. Her eyes were still red and puffy from bouts of crying. She was alone on a strange planet and her friends wouldn't know where to find her.

"If I ever get back home, I'll never leave my window open again." She said with a sob.

"He hasn't taken me to Doom. Why? What kind of sick plan does he have for me?"

As she thought to herself the door opened. She shivered with fear thinking it was Lotor. But instead it was a young woman carrying a large platter wiht a domed lid. She entered Allura's room and politely set the platter upon the bed.

"His highness thought you would be hungry." She said kindly.

Allura said nothing. She waited for the maid to leave and slowly stretched out. She looked at the platter. Knowing the prince probably selected the food made her want to throw it across the room. But she was rather hungry and didn't want to hurt the feelings of the person who most likely worked hard on the meal. With an exasperated sigh she lifted the dome and looked at the display of food. There were fruits, cubes of cheese and pastries. She surmised the prince had chosen what he thought would please her. It was an attempt to curry her favor. But it would take a lot more than food to win her over. She didn't want to eat it. She wished Lotor was in the room so she could throw every little piece of food at him. She wanted to imagine hurling condiments at that smirking face of his. She wanted to tie him up and stuff the food down his throat until he couldn't breathe.

"Someone went to a lot of trouble to fix this, so I might as well eat." She sighed.

#################################################

Zarkon had been impatiently waiting for news of his son's return. But when the prince's absense continued, the king began to wonder if Lotor was ever coming back. "He's been gone too long. That idiot probably got himself captured. Perhaps I should just let him sit where he is and rot. That brat had been nothing but trouble since he met that damned princess." The old king growled.

"He did say he wouldn't return without the princess." Haggar replied.

"I should have never let him go to Arus. If I had ordered him to stay put, none of this would have ever happened." The old king said.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. Once he's captured the princess, Arus will be yours." Haggar said trying to calm the king's growing anger.

"Knowing him, he's screwed this up like he screws everything up. The gods are punishing me for even having allowed him to live in the first place." Zarkon replied with a scowl.

"Give him a little more time your majesty. And if he does not return, then drastic measures should be taken." Haggar advised.

"I've given that fool too much time already. I'm sending a battalion to planet Arus. I want him back princess or no princess. Then it'll be a wedding or an execution that will be planned." Zarkon warned.

"Very well sire." Haggar answered.

#################################################

The mood at the castle of lions had gone from laughter and light heartedness to one of abject worry and despair. Nanny sat in a chair in the castle control center sobbing uncontrollably. Keith felt like punching down a few walls to soothe hsi anger while Coran tried to remain calm. Pidge, Lance and Hunk also tried to calm everyone down.

"I can't believe he just snuck in and took her!" Keith yelled.

"We don't know it was Lotor who took her." Lance said.

"He took her Lance! The cloth was found in her bedroom! Hell it's like he left it there for us to find it! He takes her away and then mocks us by leaving the evidence behind!" Keithy barked.

"My baby! My poor baby! That horrible man took her back to that awful planet of his! Who knows what he's doing to her right now! We must get her back!" Nanny sobbed.

"He took her to Doom, so let's go get her back." Lance said with a huff.

"Are you crazy! Without the blue lion we can't form Voltron. And without Voltron we don't stand a chance against Doom." Keith replied pounding one fist against the palm of his other hand.

"What are we supposed to do then? We can't just sit back while that creep is doing God knows what to Allura!" Lance shouted.

"And we should do what, just rush in and get ourselves killed! Oh yah, that would do Allura world of good right now!" Keith yelled.

"Calm down, both of you!" Coran yelled. It was a rare thing for the advisor to raise his voice. The four pilots stood silent after the outburst.

"The only way we can mount a sucessful rescue mission is to contact Sven and get him back to Arus." He said calming the tone of his voice back down.

"Sven's on Pollux with Romelle. We don't have time to wait. Four lions are better than no lions." Lance protested.

"No. Coran is right. We've got to get Sven back on the team." Keith said also trying to ease his temper.

"Shit!" Lance yelled hitting his fist against the wall.

Coran turned with a frustrated sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, they didn't have the luxuray of time. But without all five lions, the rescue mission would become a suicide mission. This time Lotor had truly put them between a rock and a hard place. If they waited for Sven, it might be too late to rescue Allura before she was married off to Lotor. But if they rushed off without Sven, then it would be likely they'd die before even getting to Allura at all.

"We must get Sven back. Then we can attempt a rescue." Coran said.

"Then let's call him already! For all we know Lotor's putting a ring on Allura's finger and a chain around her neck!" Lance demanded.

"I'll open a channel to planet Pollux. I can only pray we can get Sven back in time."

_Well, got chapter two typed up, and this time I composed it in front page instead of in notebook. I learned my lesson on that one...won't do that again. In a hurry I posted chapter one after pasting it from notebook and didn't realize the structure was way out of whack. Again, my thanks to Prince Lotor Sincline for pointing that out to me. This time things look as they should hopefully._

_Anyway, little bits of Lotor's plans are being revealed, and he has some grand plans indeed. The next chapter deals pretty much with Allura and Lotor though there is a little bit of time on Arus, but chapter three is again Lotor/Allura centric. _

_I hope to get chapter three typed up sometime soon._

_Hope everyone enjoys chapter two. As you all will see, it's not exactly going as Lotor would like...at least as in regards to his relationship with Allura._

_Christine (The Dark Rose)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, legal stuff. I do not own Voltron or its characters(Lotor, Allura, Zarkon, Haggar, Keith...you get the point.) Voltron and its characters and logos are owned by WEP(World Event Productions and Toei Animations. I do not make any profit from this work. This is fanfiction and is done strictly for personal enjoyment and sharing it with other Voltron fanfic fans. All original characters(characters not already known to be in the Voltron universe) for this story are mine. _

Chapter 3

A little time had passed as Allura finished the meal the prince had sent to her. While the food was good, Allura's disposition was not. If she had been on Arus where she belonged, she'd have been able to truly enjoy herself. The meal only soothed her hunter, not her nerves. She sat in bed with the covers up to her waist. The platter was set at the foot of the bed. She heard the door open. The maid who had brought her the meal entered and bowed politely. But she did not come alone. When Allura saw who accompanied her, she tensed up.

Lotor entered the room and quickly dismissed the maid. Allura's eyes narrowed as he approached her bed. "Don't come any closer." Allura said with a growl.

He wanted to get much closer to her, but to try that now would most likely result in another eruption of Allura's temper. For now, he would keep his distance if only to keep the princess calm. Though he did this, Allura did not let down her guard. The fact thats she looked at him with scorn and distrust bothered him.

"Was the food to your liking?" He asked.

"I ate it didn't I?" Allura answered.

"I'll take that as a yes. I didn't know what your preferences were. In the future, I'll have the maid make a list of your likes and dislikes."

"Where am I Lotor?" Allura questioned keeping the edge in her voice.

"You're somewhere safe. You need not worry about my father finding us." Lotor answered calmly.

"You realize that you've left my friends without a means for finding me. Without a pilot for the blue lion, Arus has no defense against Doom."

"Then they better find that twit friend of theirs and bring him back to Arus. That is unless he and your cousin have kids keeping them busy."

"Don't insult Sven and Romelle in such a manner! Sven is a dear friend and Romelle is family!" Allura spat.

"Calm down. Really Allura, you are far too sensitive."

"You've left my planet defenseless! If Zarkon were to attack now there's no way to protect my people! Even if they get sven back I won't know if they survive! My people could end up enslaved!"

"I know. Actually I'm hoping that Sven does rejoin as the blue lion's pilot. The Voltron force may very well save me the trouble of overthrowing my father." Lotor said with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"What! You actually want Voltron to defeat your father!"

"Why not? By now your friends will know that I kidnapped you. Naturally they'll think I took you to planet DOom. And if they're actually sart enough to rescruit Sven, then they will attempt to rescue you."

"And what if they don't succeed, what then?"

"Then I will no longer need to worry about them getting in the way."

"How can you be so thoughtless!" Allura snapped.

"Actually I did put a bit of thought into this. The Voltron force will think you are on Doom and will attempt a rescue. If they defeat my father then I will take my place as king. Or my father will defeat Voltron, but most likely deplete a lot of man power and resources to do so. He'll be weakened, and that is the time I will strike." Lotor said remaining calm.

"You would let my friends do you dirty work for you, or make them lambs being sent to the slaughter."

"Well it sounds unpleasant when you put it that way. But the third option is, and this one is my favorite, my father and those bothersome whelps destroy each other. That would be perfect."

"You bastard! You sick, heartless bastard! You brought me here just so you can get your father and my friends can kill each other!"

Lotor's eyes narrowed as his displeasure began to manifest itself. But as irritated as Allura's outburst made him, he restrained his anger as that would make the matter only worse. "You're testing my patience, Allura. I brought you here to protect you and to make you realize we belong together."

"I'm not staying here. I'll find a way to escape." Allura vowed.

"And just where will you go Allura? You don't know anyone here except for me. And even if you do manage to get away, how would you get back to Arus. I brought you here, and only I can take you back. You're here, and you're mine. The sooner you get used to that, the better off you'll be."

"I'll never be yours. Allura protested.

"Yes Allura, you will. Here you will come to no harm, and you will learn to accept me." Lotor replied with a stern expression.

"You'd be suprised at just how long I can stay angry." The princess warned.

"You can't stay mad forever Allura. I know you too well. In time you'll calm down and realize that this is what's best for you." Lotor said unphazed by Allura's words.

"What's best for me? What are you, my father now?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, but soon I intend to be your husband." Lotor answered.

"I am not marrying you. I would never marry you."

"You can say that all you want, but it won't change the fact that it will happen. You will be my wife and my queen. Perhaps you should try to focus upon that instead of worrying about things you cannot control."

"I...hate...you. I hate you and I will never forgive you for this." Allura's eyes were narrowed and her teeth showing. The venom in her voice was all too clear, even to the druel prince who stood before her.

"You say that now, but in time you will think differently. Perhaps when you've cooled down I can show you around the palace."

"There is only one place I want you to take me." Allura said still fuming.

"Let me guess...Arus." Lotor said with a bit of a snide tone.

"No. I'd like you to take me to the nearest, tallest cliff...so I can push you off of it!"

Her words were like daggers to him. He knew she didn't mean them, but still they hurt none the less. It was appearent that talking with her wasn't going to do anything other than fuel her anger. As much as her rejection hurt him, he still kept from losing his temper.

"I'll be sending a seamstress here later to take your measurements. Then you can have some suitable clothes made."

"I don't want anything from you." Allura growled.

"Well, if you prefer to walk around completely naked I certainly don't have a problem with that. But I think you would want to retain some sense of dignity. So when the seamstress arrives, do try to spare her your venom." Lotor said curtly and left Allura's room leaving her alone once more.

She sat on her bed trying not to cry. But how could she hold back her tears now? Her destiny seemed out of her hands. She didn't know where she was, and neither did her friends. Her friends could be walking right into a massacre, and she was powerless to stop it. At that moment cold, hard reality was settling in. And it felt like a suffocating weight upon her chest. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She pounded her fists against the bed wishing it was Lotor's face instead. Yes, she'd been in his clutches before, but her friends had always been there to help her escape. But now she was alone. There would be no rescue this time. And worse, her friends would go to Doom thinking she was there. This time Allura feared Lotor would finally succeed in his goal. It seemed her worst nightmare was coming true.

#################################################

Lotor walked through the castle to get the seamstress. He was frustrated with the situation. He finally had her. his father couldn't harm her. The Voltron force would not be able to rescue her. He should have been basking in the light of his victory. Instead he was agrivated because Allura would not accept him.

_"I hate you! I hate you, and I'll never forgive you for this!"_

The words played over and over in his head making him even more frustrated. "I'm going to great lengths to give her the life she deserves, and all I get back is her hatred." He said with a growl.

He stopped and looked down at the floor and took that moment to try and collect his thoughts. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes I kidnapped her, but it was to protect her. She's in no danger here. She'll learn to accept me. She has to. There's no one else for her to turn to. She'll settle down. She's too kind hearted to hold a grudge." He said to himself.

As he walked the reality that she still held her friends in higher favor than him weighed upon his mind. "Why does she worry for those damn pilots when she has me? I can give her everything she wants. Once my father is dethroned she'll see she has nothing to fear. She'll come around. She has to. I'm not leaving her any other choice."

_"Yes, she must accept you. You've taken away everything else that she holds dear. What does she have left?"_

He could hear a nagging voice in his head. It was the voice he heard only in regards to Allura. And normally he was able to ignore it, but lately it was getting louder. He shook his head as he approached the seamstress's quarters.

"This is for her. I'm doing this for her. In time she'll realize that." He said to himself as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and the prince was greeted by a woman with outrageously bright red hair with dark green streaks in it. She wore a tight fitting lime green skirt suit and canary yellow high heels. A pin cushion was velcroed around her wrist.

"Your highness! I didn't know you were here! But I'm not suprised. Nobody tells me anything around here." Said Luna, the castle seamstress. Her tone was jubulant...almost to an unbearable point.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of...style." Lotor said staring at the somewhat strange color combination Luna wore. He couldn't help but gawk at her appearence. Most of the castle folk wore more sensibly colored attire, which only made Luna stand out even more.

"Of course not! What kind of seamstress would I be if I didn't have fashion sense! So, what brings you by?" Luna asked.

"I need you to get some measurements for me?" Lotor answered.

Upon that statement several young ladies rushed foward with starry eyes. They all had their hands clasped together over their hearts and completely dreamy expressions.

"The girls here have been dying to get your measurements." Luna said with a mischevious twinkle in her eye.

"Ahem, that's not exactly what I meant. I need you to take measurements for my fiancee'." Lotor said with a cough.

Upon hearing the word, fiancee', the girls began to groan and grumble with dissapointment. They slowly walked away mumbling to themselves.

"Oh hush! It's not like any of us has a shot at him anyway." Luna scolded.

Then she turned back to the prince. "So, who is the lucky lady?"

Princess Allura of the planet Arus." Lotor answered.

"She's the one you've been telling us about. Is she as beautiful as you say she is?" Luna asked.

"Indeed she is. Beautiful and spirited." The prince answered.

"I wouldn't expect you to chose anything less in your future wife. So, what does your father have to say about this?"

"He doesn't have anything to say about it. He doesn't even know I'm here."

"Oh...you and your lady love eloped? How romantic! If only I'd had a strapping young prince to carry me off in the middle of the night..."

"In your dreams!" One of the young ladies called out sarcastically.

"You hush before I start practicing accupuncture on your head!" Luna shouted.

Lotor sighed and shook his head. He could imagine Luna telling him that if she'd been thirty years younger and of noble birth she'd have shamelessly thrown herself at him.

"So, your father doesn't know yet?" She asked.

"No, he doesn't. And he's not going to know. He has no knowledge of this planet, and I intend to keep it that way. This is one world he's not going to get his claws on." Lotor replied.

"If he did..." Luna said turning serious for a moment.

"He won't. I've gone to great lengths to keep this place a secret from him." Lotor said.

"Oh, enough of this gloomy buisness. So, when do we get to meet the bride to be? I can't wait to see her!"

"Yes, about that. She's staying in one of the guest suites for now. We'll have a more... permanent arrangement after the wedding. She's still... getting used to her new surroundings and isn't up to company at the moment. But once she's settled in I'll be sure to have you meet her." Lotor answered.

"She must be very excited!"

_"Excited isn't the word I'd use..."_ Lotor thought to himself looking down at the floor for a moment.

"Sire, are you all right?" Luna asked.

"I'm just a bit tired. I'll will try to arrange for you to meet Allura tonight. You can get her measurements then." The prince answered.

"Wonderful! I'll be sure to bring the pattern book, fabric samples, my measuring tape..."

"Please try not to get too excited. It will take some time for Allura to get used to everyone here."

"Don't you worry sire. The girls and I will make her feel right at home."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some buisness to attend to."

#################################################

Coran waited in the castle control center hoping to reach planet Pollux. The other members of the Voltron force also waited with him. Nanny, upset as she was, decided to distract herself with her chores. If she'd been in with them crying and worrying incesently, the others would most likely gone insane. The team tried to keep still but found the task nearly impossible. Keith found himself pacing like a caged animal. Hunk attempted to meditate and focus his energies upon staying calm. Pidge sat occassionally cleaning his glasses and nervously played with his hair. Lance cracked his knuckles and pounded his fist against the palm of his other hand. The look on his face was one of pure agression.

"If I get my hands on that yellow-eyed son-of-a-bitch...": He growled.

"Yah, well get in line cause I get first strike on his blue ass." Keith replied with a hiss.

"Coran, are you there?" A young voice called over the castle intercom.

"It's prince Bandor!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Your highness, thank heavens I've reached you. Is Sven there? It's urgent that I speak to him as soon as possible." Coran replied.

"He's having lunch with my sister. What's going on?" Bandor asked.

"Grave news your highness. Princess Allura has been kidnapped, and I've no doubt Lotor is behind her dissapearance." Coran answered.

"I'll get Sven right away!"

Within a matter of moments Sven rushed to speak with Coran. Romelle accompanied him.

"Coran, how long as Allura been missing?" Sven questioned in a worried tone.

"She vanished last night. Keith said Nanny went to Allura's room to wake her up this morning, and she wasn't there. Her bedroom window was opened, and we found a cloth with a strong sedative applied to it." Coran answered.

"And you think it was Lotor who kidnapped her?" Sven asked.

"It has to be him. Only he would be so bold as to kidnap her." Answered the aged advisor.

"That monster has Allura! He's taken her back to planet Doom. Sven, we have to get her back!" Romelle exclaimed.

"I'll get back to Arus as soon as possible!" Sven called.

"We'll have a ship ready to leave right away!" Romelle exclaimed.

"We will be waiting. Come as quickly as you can." Coran said and turned off the communication channle.

#################################################

A couple of hours had passed since the argument. Lotor returned to Allura's room with Luna and several of her assistants. The princess still had an unhappy look on her face. Lotor frowned at her expression half out of guilt and half out of frustration. He remembered her telling of her perpencity to stay angry. Though she didn't exactly look angry, she didn't look too forgiving either. He let out a sigh.

"This is Luna, the castle seamstress. She's come to take her measurements and have clothes made for you. I will leave you in her capable hands. Do be nice to her. She's just doing her job." Lotor said and left the room.

Allura breathed in a sigh of relief when the prince left. Her look of disspleasure turned to one of confusion when she saw Luna. She'd never seen a woman with such an odd sense of style. The princess didn't quite know what to make of her. She could only hope the woman would suggest more sensible style for her. Allura was also taken aback by Luna's reaction to her.

"Oh my lord! Prince Lotor said you were beautiful, but I never expected you to be so drop dead gorgeous! I can't wait to show you the patterns and fabrics!" Luna chimed as she rushed toward the princess.

"Come here! Come here dear girl, and let me get a good look at you!"

Allura cautiously pushed away the covers and slowly willed herself out of bed. Luna grabbed her hand and pulled her into a more lighted part of the room.

"Come now, I won't bite. Let me get a good look at you." Luna encouraged. The woman's bubbly mood was in stark contrast to Allura's less than sunny disposition. She really didn't want company, nor did she want an outrageously happy seamstress taking her every measurement. But as Lotor stated, the woman was just doing her job. Plus Allura couldn't stay in the same nightgown all the time. She'd have to have clothes so she gave no protest as the assistants helped take her measurements.

"I can honestly say I've never seen anyone who looks as beautiful as you my dear. Perfect figure, flawless skin, gorgeous hair...no wonder prince Lotor fell head over heels for you."

To that Allura said nothing. She didn't care what Lotor felt. As far as she was concerned he was an insensitive, egotistical and self-centered jerk. But for politeness sake Allura endured the woman's hyperactive banter. She stayed quiet while the assistants measured her chest, shoulders, hips and height.

"So my dear, have you any preferences for your wedding dress?" Luna asked.

To that Allura began to sputter and cough. That was a subject the princess was certainly in no mood to discuss.

"Are you all right my dear?" Luna asked somewhat suprised by Allura's reaction to the question.

"It's a... little early...t...to be talking about a wedding!" Allura sputtered as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry your highness. Are you into long engagements?"

"The longer the better!" Allura gasped.

"Um...ok. We've got the measurements. I'll uh...just leave these fabric samples and patterns with you dear. Take your time." Luna said and ushered her assistants out of the room.

Allura was left with the fabric swatches and a book of patterns. She knew she should have been trying to find a way to escape, but she knew she'd be recaptured. And she feared what Lotor might do if she tried to escape. Granted, the few people she had contact with didn't seem to act threatened or even afraid. In fact, Luna was quite chipper and so were her assistants. It was something Allura noted, but wasn't giving much thought to at the moment. She knew that for the moment she was stuck on a strange planet with no hope of getting home. With an exasperated sigh Allura sat down on her bed and began looking over the patterns and fabric samples. She began to flip through the squares of fabric with little interest. The colors went from sea foam green to deep shades of red and blue. She did notice one color was conspiculously absent. There was not one piece of fabric that had pink as the main color. She huffed a frustrated sigh as she flipped through the samples. Some of them were solid colors of fabric while others had elaborate floral patterns and intricate fluer de lis designs. Some samples had dark hues as the background with lighter colored designs. Others were the opposite. While yet others had a color with designs of the same color but a darker or lighter hue.

She chose samples that were neither too dark or too light. The designs were simple as she didn't want to choose anything that was too elaborate. She had simple tastes and chose what she felt was appropriate to those tastes. Then she started going through the pattern book. There were dresses with plunging necklines. Others had slits that went to daring heights. Still others were backless and some had all three elements. Those patterns Allura aredently refused. The last thing she wanted was for Lotor to see her in such risque' fashions. Going through the patterns she found more conservative styles that suited her. If she had no choice but to be around the prince, she didn't want to give him any ideas. Though she surmised she could be dressed like Nanny and still give him potent fantasies.

"He can look at me in conservative desire or he can not look at me all." She said in an irritated tone.

After looking through all the samples and patterns she picked some silk and satin fabrics in hues of coral, lavender and spring green. The color she didn't pick was blue. At the moment, that was the one color she wasn't very fond of. She also picked dress patterns she knew Nanny would approve of. Perhaps being in such attire would cool the libido of a certain druel prince. Having marked her choices , Allura got up from the bed and walked to the ornate vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't pay attention to the vanity itself. She just looked at the reflection of confusion and distress looking back at her in the mirror.

#################################################

Lotor sat in his quarters trying to keep himself from going to Allura's room again. He knew it was too soon. The princess no doubt would not be receptive to him at the moment. He let out a sigh wondering how long it would take to bring her over to his side. He knew his father didn't understand why he tried to hard to win Allura's heart when so many other women would kill to be his bride. Yes, they would kill to be his. He wouldn't put it past his father to gather all the perspective brides and let them fight to the death with the winner becoming Lotor's wife. But while he would have a willing bride, he would not have what he really wanted, and that was love. He would have a woman who would use him for power and wealth. And in addition to being in a loveless marriage, he'd have to watch his back. Imperial brides were known to kill their husbands after producing heirs. And the deaths were almost always under mysterious circumstances. And Lotor wouldn't put it past the chosen bride to make an attempt on his life. If a royal wife could put her husband out of the picture and get away with it, her child would inherit great weath and power. And through that child, so would the wife inherit great wealth and power.

The prince was sure that as long as he produced a few heirs to the throne, Zarkon wouldn't be too broken hearted if something were to happen to his only son. He wouldn't put it past his father to help said bride in making Lotor vanish.

"No. I won't marry any woman my father choses for me. The moment she gives birth she'll be plotting my untimely death." He said to himself.

He shook his head thinking of the uphill battle he now faced. Allura wasn't going to make things easy for him. He knew that the moment he took her off Arus. It would have been easier to accept a willing bride, but what he wanted was Allura. And if he could win her heart and defeat his father he would have both power and love. He wouldbe the king his father could never hope to be.

"I am going to change the empire. My father has all but destroyed the honor and glory it once had. And I will give Allura a life she could have only dreamed of. Why should I have to choose between power and love when I can have both."

_It's been a while since I've had a chance to post a new chapter. Admittedly I've got seven chapters now in total completed, but it's hard finding time to get them typed up, and this month has been absolutely crazy for me. Real life can really knock you for a loop when you least expect it._

_Anyway, as you will see things aren't going exactly the way Lotor would have hoped. Allura can't stand him and it will take some time for these two to start coming together. The next chapters are basically Lotor trying to make Allura warm up to him, and Allura not having it. Also , some new characters will come into play throughout the story. One of them is being introduced in this chapter. Heh, Luna is kind of an interesting character because she's kind of...out there so to speak._

_My thanks to those who have read and reviewed and hopefully the story will continue to be entertaining. For now, Allura will be resistant and Lotor will try to keep hold of his wits while dealing with her refusals. I know in the series he had quite a temper and never took to refusal very well, but here he deals with it a bit better than he does in the original show. Now that Lotor has Allura away from her friends he doesn't feel the need to threaten the lives of innocent people in order to make her give in. So he's being more noble in this story, but still has his moments when he can be an absolute jerk. He's troubled as well in this story and the source of that angst revolves partly around Allura but also around Lotor's mother. And that's all I'm gonna reveal for now..._


End file.
